Magnetic polewheels are used in many modern day angular position sensors to detect the angular position of a rotating object. Such angular position sensors have applications in many fields such as automotive, industrial, etc. For example, in automobiles angular position sensors are used in brushless direct current (BLDC) motors to detect rotor position during operation and in steering angle measurement to provide information about the direction a driver wants to go for automatic steering applications (e.g., electric power steering, electronic stability control, active steering systems, parking assistance systems, etc.).
Conventional magnetic angular position sensors are positioned in front of a rotating magnetized disc located at the end of a shaft. In such a position, the magnetic angular position sensors are able to accurately measure changes in the magnetic field and to determine an angle of the shaft therefrom. However, if the end of the shaft is not accessible due to mechanical restrictions (e.g., in electrical car motors), the magnetic angular position sensor is instead located alongside the shaft at a position outside of an axis of rotation (i.e., an out-of-axis position). In such an out-of-axis position, the out-of-axis magnetic angular position sensor measures changes in an out-of-axis magnetic field and determines an angle of the shaft therefrom.